Blanca Nieves
by Alicedds
Summary: Traté de disminuir mi risa y, para lograrlo, tuve que dejar de ver su lindo trasero bailando con Blanca Nieves en él. Porque Sakura sí que sabía hacerme reír. ¡DEDICADO! [LEMON]


**¡Happy Bday Melisa! **Como prometí, aquí está tu regalo:3 Espero con toda mi alma que te guste y que pases un excelente día, que lo disfrutes y, mientras le las, te comas un rico helado de chocolate:3

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Cansado. Justo así me sentía. La espalda me dolía horrores, la cabeza no paraba de palpitarme y los accionistas de la empresa no se terminaban de callar. En cualquier momento iba a explotar y eso no era buena idea. Froté un poco mis sienes, sin cuidado alguno de disimular el mal humor.

No había almorzado, apenas y tomé un jugo de desayuno y moría de hambre siendo aún las 6:00pm. Volví a suspirar y traté de cambiar mi posición, en esa incómoda silla, sin que me doliera tanto el cuerpo.

Naruto me conocía. Tenía esa mirada que me indicaba calma y paciencia, estaba tratando de mantenerlos al margen del tema importante, como lo era la fiesta de caridad para el jardín de niños, pero ellos empezaban a hablar de tonterías como las bebidas y el tipo de cosas de las cuales se encargaba la agencia de festejos. Estaba estresado, harto, molesto y mi cabeza no paraba de doler.

-Creo que si colocamos ese tipo de bebida, muchas mujeres enloquecerían. –Giré mis ojos. Neji es un excelente amigo, pero justo ahorita se me antoja demasiado pesado.

-¿Y qué con eso? Las mujeres no tienen derecho a criticar y aún así lo hacen. –_Respira, Sasuke, respira._

-Miren, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema principal.

-Concuerdo con Naruto, señores. La idea es la fiesta de caridad, un festejo que la empresa celebra anualmente para…

-Ya sabemos eso, Itachi. Y de eso estamos discutiendo, precisamente. Irán muchos empresarios importantes, amigos de algunas firmas y todo debe estar acorde a los gustos de cada quien. No podemos hacer algo estúpido. –Ese fue Sai. _Idiota…_

-Insisto, yo creo que… -No aguanté más. Me levanté del sitio, echando la silla para atrás del modo más escandaloso posible y me dirigí a todos, mandando una mirada significativa a Naruto.

-Permiso, señores, yo debo retirarme. –Todos me miraban atentos, algunos con la palabra en la boca y otros con la molestia en las pupilas. Jamás me había salido de una junta pero mi cuerpo realmente necesitaba salir de este molesto traje y meterse sólo en bóxers, en mi cama, con el aire y luego de una ducha caliente y una buena cena. Sólo eso deseaba, pues sólo eso podía tener… _**por ahora.**_

Poco me importaron los murmullos, los ceños fruncidos y las miradas ardiendo en ofensas, yo era el jefe, el presidente, y merecía largarme de allí. Itachi y Naruto podrán con algo tan simple, confiaba en ellos.

Empecé a caminar y escuché como mi hermano arrimaba su silla y se disculpaba con los demás. Lo sentí salir detrás de mí y traté de respirar hondo para no morir de impaciencia.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? Nunca te habías salido así de una reunión importante. –Estaba enojado, lo sabía por su ceño fruncido y sus manos tensas. Me acerqué a él y le susurré en el rostro en tono calmado.

-Todos esos idiotas de lo único que están pendientes, es de beber y festejar, no de ayudar a unos niños huérfanos, y yo realmente necesito descansar. Tú estás perfectamente capacitado para atenderlos y Naruto igual. Hagan algo bueno por mí, por favor. –Y tras esas duras palabras, me di la vuelta y caminé al ascensor. No me detuve a girar y ver si Itachi seguía ahí, sólo quería irme.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, para dar inicio al estacionamiento ejecutivo, me quité la chaqueta y aflojé la corbata, desordené mi cabello y apoyé mi frente en el techo del auto tras suspirar desde el fondo de mi alma.

Todo me tenía atormentado, todo, absolutamente todo.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar y, sin ver quien marcaba, lo apagué desde mi bolsillo aguantando las ganas de echarlo a un bote de basura. Odiaba ese aparato con todas mis fuerzas, siempre que sonaba era para molestarme, _**casi**_ siempre que era una llamada, era para traerme dolores de cabeza.

Desde que papá había fallecido, toda la empresa había caído sobre mi cabeza. Pues, aunque yo era el menor con 27 años, era el que había estudiado Economía como él y la dejó en mis manos. Itachi era el vicepresidente y Naruto uno de mis amigos más confiables. Ellos podrían con un simple festejo.

Las obras de caridad, casi siempre eran obra mía. Adoraba a los niños, iba a visitarlos semanalmente y les llevaba juguetes y comida, además de las donaciones en dinero que hacía cada vez que podía, por eso **para mí** sí era un tema importante, cada vez que hacíamos esas fiestas los fondos que se recogían, eran enormes, y es por ello que los niños tenían un techo y comodidades, sólo que les faltaba lo más importante… el calor de un _**hogar, con mamá y papá**_.

Yo sabía lo que era perder a tus padres, papá falleció hace unos años y mamá cuando apenas era un niño. Sabía lo que era la falta de afecto y cariño de una madre, y dolía, por eso le tenía tanto cariño a cada uno de esos niños.

Los hombros me parecían dos piedras gigantes y pesadas, el cuello y las sienes me dolían horrores y que decir de la espalda y la cabeza. Tenía meses trabajando hasta tarde, partiéndome el lomo sin descanso y, aunque tenía todo lo que deseaba, necesitaba un descanso.

_Necesitaba vacaciones._

_Y dormir._

_Y comer._

_Y a Sakura._

_**Sakura.**_ ¿Dónde estará en estos momentos? La extrañaba. Se había ido a Londres a tomar unas fotografías para su revista y decidió apagar el teléfono en todo el día, exceptuando las noches, que era cuando hablábamos, y justo ahorita era demasiado temprano para hablar.

Joder, creo que ya me está pegando la falta de ella, de su cercanía, de…

Entré al auto luego de que el frío me calara y conduje directo a mi departamento. Estuve tentado a detenerme en alguna franquicia de comida rápida, pero las colas en los automarkets eran enormes. Ya vería qué comería en casa.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento y me dirigí directo al departamento, apenas y saludé con un gesto al vigilante. Llamé al ascensor mientras me mentalizaba para no caer rendido en el suelo. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y entré para luego marcar el botón –tras colocar mi llave- hacia mi departamento. Era el último, la entrada era el ascensor, además de una puerta de madera. Suspiré y eché todo en el mueble tras entrar. Pasé de largo la cocina, aunque moría de hambre, y en el camino me fui deshaciendo de mi ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo y en la ducha. Abrí el grifo y aguanté un grito de satisfacción.

Me duché lo más lento que pude y tardé unos minutos de más bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Cuando estuve secado, me coloqué unos bóxers negros y caí boca abajo en la cama, en una posición que seguro resultaría incómoda para cualquier persona, pero que a mi se me antojaba de lo mejor. El frío del aire me tenía saciado y, aunque mis píes estaban colgando en un extremo de la cama, mis almohadas lograron llevarme al cielo en un segundo.

* * *

_Mmm… Sakura. _Escuché su leve risa y ahora sí pensé, medio dormido, que estaba loco. La falta de intimidad me estaba haciendo –casi- tener un sueño húmedo con mi pelirrosa. Estaba soñando que la tenía encima de mí, mientras yo seguía boca abajo en la cama, y pegaba sus senos vestidos en un sostén de encaje, en mi espalda. La sentía medio desnuda, medio expuesta y luchaba en el sueño para girar y besarla, pero algo me lo impedía, su peso, sus manos me tenían atrapado, algo…

Abrí los ojos de inmediato y no logré ver nada, todo estaba en penumbras y tenía mi cuerpo entumecido, siendo aplastado por un cuerpo pequeño. Me puse en alerta de inmediato y, poniendo toda mi fuerza en mi torso, me giré tomando por los hombros a quien sea que estuviera tratando de amarrarme a la cama.

-Pero qué rudo, _**Sasuke-kun.**_ –Abrí los ojos de par en par y me quedé en el sitio, rogando al cielo estar realmente despierto y no soñando.

-¿Sakura? –Relajé los músculos de mis brazos cuando la sentí removerse inquieta y me estiré por encima de ella para prender la pequeña lámpara que tenía en el buró.

Su risa me devolvió el ánimo. –Hola, amor. –Se levantó a como pudo y me dio un casto beso en la barbilla. Sonreí de medio lado mientras acariciaba su rostro con mi nariz.

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? –Vi su pequeño rostro libre de maquillaje, hacer una mueca de disgusto y reparé en su cabello lleno de ondas y brillante, al natural, sin nada de esas cosas calientes que usaban las mujeres para alisarse el cabello. Su disgusto me pareció adorable en todos los sentidos.

-Pff, Sasuke-kun, ¡pero claro que lo hice! Te he estado llamando desde antes de subirme al vuelo, pero no contestabas y seguí haciéndolo al llegar aquí. Tuve que llamar a Itachi para preguntarle si estabas vivo o con otra por ahí, ya sabes, para no encontrarme con una escena al llegar aquí. –_Ya va, ¿qué?_ La burbujeante risa salió desde mi pecho de manera espontánea, a veces Sakura se comportaba como una niña, aún con 24 años, era una tonta. –Y vine aquí porque te extrañaba. –No supe si fue su puchero o sus palabras, pero enloquecí y la besé.

Fue un beso frenético, lleno de necesidad. Rocé sus labios con la punta de mi lengua y la sentí retorcerse en la cama mientras reía.

-También te extrañaba. –La volví a besar. –Me alegra que vinieras. –Fui susurrando cada palabra por sobre su piel hasta que su risa se fue evaporando y sólo quedaban pequeños jadeos, suaves murmullos y su respiración de entrecortaba, al igual que la mía.

-Mmm.. ¿Saku? –Sonreír al escuchar su "ujum" en respuesta. -¿Estás usando braguitas de algodón con dibujitos? –Miré su rostro y al segundo abrió sus bonitos ojos y me empujó lejos de ella. La risa me tenía ahogado. Es decir, ¿Sakura Haruno, la elegante Sakura Haruno, vistiendo esa ropa interior de niñas?

-¡Deja de reírte, Sasuke! No es divertido, pffff, todo tiene su historia, te lo juro. –Estaba tan enojada que su rostro se adornó de un tono carmín y me levanté rápidamente a encender la luz. Ensanché mi sonrisa al ver que eran de princesas y me retorcí de risa.

-¡Basta! –Pausa, no podía dejar de reír. –Olvídalo, me iré de aquí. –La vi tomar sus cosas y encaminarse a la salida. Traté de disminuir mi risa y, para lograrlo, dejé de ver su trasero bailando con Blanca Nieves en él.

-¿En serio? –Ella detuvo su paso y me miró alzando una ceja. La miré de arriba abajo y se impacientó, su pié derecho moviéndose de forma rápida contra el suelo, me lo indicó. -En serio piensas salir a la calle, ¿así?

Ella se miró en el espejo de la sala y aguantó un chillido, me miró y al segundo desvió su mirada. La vi morder sus mejillas internas para no reír, en un vano intento de seguir enojada. Empecé a reír de nuevo y eso fue el detonante de la bomba rosa.

-Pues fíjate que sí. –Rápidamente volvió su rostro enojado y giró, abriendo la puerta principal, sólo que yo fui más rápido y la tomé de la cintura antes de que pudiera llegar al ascensor. La cargué y la metí en el departamento, con ella haciéndome la tarea de lo más difícil.

-¿Quieres dejar de moverte, mujer? –Ella sólo bufó más fuerte y la lancé en el sofá, iba a replicar sólo que me adelanté. –Estás loca si crees que te dejaré salir así, ¿te das cuenta de lo sexy que luces? Cualquier imbécil pagaría por estar contigo y yo no quiero ir a la cárcel por matarlo. –Hice una pausa para dejar de imaginar a otro idiota con ella en la cama- Y no pienso perderme de la dicha de romper semejante pieza rosa. –Ella se vio indignada y me lanzó uno de sus zapatos.

-Eres un idiota. –Se cruzó de brazos, realzando sus senos de manera cómica y sonreí. Me acerqué y ella se puso a la defensiva de forma rápida. –Ni se te ocurra acercarte, tú no vas a romper nada hoy. –Agarró el otro zapato y sabía que estaba dispuesta a lanzarlo. Y yo estaba dispuesto a todo, también.

-No estés tan segura de ello, nena. –Rodó sus ojos y sujetó más fuerte su arma defensiva. Di un paso hacia ella y tuve que dar tres más, de forma rápida, para tomar su brazo antes de soltar el zapato y me situé encima de ella, inmovilizándola.

-¿Sabes cuánto te he extrañado? –Le susurré cerca de su rostro y ella estaba luchando por seguir frunciendo el ceño y no sonreír de ternura. Era tan transparente.

-No. No hablo contigo desde hace más de 15 horas. –Volvió a enojarse. _¿15 horas?_ –Son más de las 3:00am, por si no lo sabías. –Eso sí fue una sorpresa, eran las 7:00pm cuando me dormí. La idea era dormir dos horas y despertar para comer, hablar con Sakura y volver a dormir.

-Me quedé dormido, realmente lo siento, ¿es por eso que estás enojada? He estado muy cansado, tengo días comentándote eso, me duché y caí dormido al instante, tengo más de 12 horas sin comer. –No esperaba decirle todo eso de ese modo, pero sea como sea, funcionó de forma positiva. Sakura relajó sus músculos y mordió su labio inferior en son de culpa. Sabía que se estaba reprochando su manera de actuar.

-Lo siento, soy una tonta. ¿Me perdonas? –Se levantó para besarme los labios en un pequeño beso y suspiró tras hacerlo.

-Te lo voy a cobrar. –Esa fue mi amenaza y justo cuando iba a cobrarla, mi estómago casi hace una orquesta en reclamo. La escuché reír y empujarme para levantarse.

-Será mejor que comas algo, yo también tengo hambre. –Se dirigió a la cocina, aún con la princesa de Disney saludándome desde sus nalgas. Sacó todo lo necesario para preparar unos sándwiches mientras yo lavaba un poco mi cara y enjuagaba mi boca.

Estaba terminando de colocarle las salsas en cada sándwich cuando la abracé por la espalda. –Si no fuera porque tengo hambre… -Besé su hombro y le di una nalgada mientras la sentía temblar. Reí con diversión cuando nos sentamos en la mesa.

-No sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar despedirme de Blanca Nieves. –Ella se vio preocupada y ahora fue mi turno de alzar una ceja en interrogación.

-Es que, verás, Sasuke-kun, no puedes hacer eso. Estas braguitas no son mías. –Y pegó el primer mordisco, yo me quedé con el mío a medias.

-¿Cómo que no son tuyas? –Ella no respondió, más bien siguió devorando su pan en una protesta silenciosa de no responder, pero yo quería saber. –Sakura. –Mi tono fue de advertencia y ella dejó su pan en el plato y me miró con reproche por hacerla hablar.

-Bueno, pues… eso. No son mías, ya está.

-¿De quién son? –Ahora ella miró el suelo y frunció el ceño.

-De una niña. Perdí mi pequeña maleta con las cosas importantes y no sé donde está. _-¿Su qué?_ Mi cara debió ser un poema, porque no sé a qué se refería. –Afff, pues la maleta pequeña rosa que siempre llevo a todos lados. En ella hay maquillaje, ropa interior de encaje para emergencia y ese tipo de cosas. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y me estás queriendo decir que la perdiste? ¿Cómo fue que pasó eso? ¿Y cómo es que llevas unas braguitas de niñas?

-Pues, al quedarme sin mi valiosa maleta al llegar aquí, tuve que pedir una prestada. –Se mordió labio y yo estaba tratando de entender toda esta situación.

-No lo entiendo.

-¡Maldición, Sasuke-kun! ¡Que me quedé sin ropa interior pues se supone que nos íbamos a ver por webcam pero nunca contestabas, te extrañaba y salí apurada, llevando conmigo sólo esa maleta y estaba incómoda sin ropa interior, sólo que, al quedarme sin la maleta, tuve que busca una _prestada_! -Tomó aire tras decir todo eso de manera apresurada y yo tuve que beber jugo para no seguir atorado con mi pan.

-¿Qué? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ…

-No te rías que es tu culpa. –Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y amenazarme con otra cosa, pero ahora nada me detendría de reír. Sakura era tan… ella. Traté de calmarme para no salir muerto ésta noche y até los cabos sueltos.

-Entiendo. –Ella alzó su mirada hacia mí con cautela y, tras ver mi rostro serio, suspiró y asintió. -¿Y debes devolverlas? –Ella se vio apenada.

-Sí. Son de una niña que quiso prestármelas y su mamá me miró mal, le prometí devolverlas sanas, limpias y salvas. –Asentí, aún cuando todo eso era ridículo. La vi masticar otro trozo de su pan.

-¿Y sabes el nombre de esa niña, o dónde encontrarla? –Ella casi escupe el mordisco y se atoró, tuve que ayudarla a respirar nuevamente. Sus ojos abiertos de incredulidad me devolvieron las ganas de reír, pero no lo hice, _no si quería salir vivo. _

-No. -¿Saben la pintura de "El grito"? Bueno, así mismo estaba Sakura.

-Lo imaginé. Eso quiere decir que ahora tú eres su dueña, y sí podré romperlas. –Ella abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces hasta que me ignoró y siguió comiendo su pan. La imité.

¿Ya ven por qué la quiero? Me alegraba la vida, hacía que me relajara y riera.

Terminamos de comer en ese silencio cómodo que nos caracterizaba y ella lavó los platos mientras yo los iba secando y guardando. Al terminar con eso, me dirigí a la habitación con ella, en completo silencio, siguiéndome.

Me senté en la cama y ella se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Entonces? -_¿eh? _Su pregunta me dejó desubicado. La miré sin entender. Ella rodó sus ojos y tomó la postura inicial, relajada y confiada. -¿No piensas cobrarte nada? Porque realmente te necesito y pienso cometer una violación si, en los próximos 10 segundos, no haces algo.

No me detuve a reír ante su tontería, me lancé contra ella como un loco apasionado e imité los gestos de un mounstro.

-Te voy a comer. –Le susurré en tono de advertencia, como un cazador asustando a su presa. Ella sólo rió en respuesta y abrazó mi cintura con sus píes, rozando mi intimidad cubierta por el bóxer, con la suya siendo resguardada por uno de los 7 enanitos.

_Esos enanos siempre me cayeron mal. Mira que tener una sola mujer para todos ellos._

Negué por mi pensamiento y quité sus piernas de mi cintura para tomar cada lado de las braguitas y, en vez de sacarlas, romperlas, ella levantó su pelvis para hacer más fácil la tarea de quitarlas y lancé los trozos al suelo. Su sexo me saludó, completamente húmedo y, como un buen educado que soy, lo saludé con un beso. Y Sakura me recompensó con un gemido de placer.

_Ay, pero cómo había extrañado ese sonido…_

-Sasuke-kun, ven y bésame. –Su ruego me hizo sonreír.

-Eso hago, princesa, eso hago. –Seguí en mi tarea de besar su intimidad hasta que sus paredes vaginales se empezaron a contraer. Me detuve.

-Pero ¿qué? –Ella levantó su rostro sonrojado para reclamarme pero yo la hice callar con un beso, tras lamerme los labios, y ella misma se sacó su sujetador y fue a por mi ropa interior, hasta que quedamos desnudos y expuestos, y buscaba la mínima forma de rozarme para poder correrse.

-¡Sasuke! –Su protesta me hizo ponerme en alerta, ella sólo me llamaba _**Sasuke **_cuando realmente estaba enojada. –Me haré llegar yo sola. –Su tono agudo me hizo enloquecer y su amenaza también.

Besé sus senos y jugué un poco con cada uno de sus pezones, como cuando tienes un tubo de chocolate a medio terminar en tu boca, y buscas la mínima forma de que nunca acabe, haciendo la tarea de chuparlo más y más lenta.

-Ah… por favor. –Ella estaba arañando mi espalda, flexionando sus rodillas cada segundo y su vientre buscando fricción. Hasta que me detuve al sentir su mano en mi miembro. La miré a los ojos y vi la burla en ellos.

-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, amor. –Iba a reclamar pero lo único que hice fue sacar un pequeño jadeo al sentir su palma apretar más fuerte. Me tuvo en ese calvario unos pequeños minutos hasta que la sentí elevarse un poco, buscando penetración.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí. –Le dije y me arrodillé frente a ella, abriendo más y más sus piernas, hasta que tomé la derecha y la puse sobre mi hombro, abrí los pliegues de su sexo con los dedos y, con el pulgar, acaricié su clítoris hasta casi hacerla enloquecer y gritar. Me adentré en ella de una sola estocada y ambos soltamos un gemido ahogado.

Hacía tanto que no estaba con ella, más de un mes. No era lo mismo hacerlo por webcam que así, aquel era excitante y te dejaba con las ganas, pero este…

-Sasuke-kun, más rápido. –_Sus deseos eran órdenes para mí. _Aumenté el ritmo de las embestidas y me agaché un poco para darle amor a sus senos, a su cuello, a sus labios, hasta que explotamos juntos. Sus gritos llevaban mi nombre y un par de los míos, el suyo.

Quitó su pierna de mi hombro y caí exhausto encima de ella. Pensé la posibilidad de darnos un baño, pero ella lucía cansada y bañarnos _juntos era_ _no bañarnos._

Salí de ella y la besé un par de veces para que no se durmiera, ella se levantó y se fue al baño del cuarto pero dudó antes de entrar, frotando sus ojos y añadiendo en voz adormilada y ronca.

-¿No vienes, Sasuke-kun? –Sonreí ante la imagen y negué con la cabeza, saliendo del dormitorio para ducharme en el otro baño. Cuando terminé y, me puse la ropa interior que había sacado conmigo, entré al cuarto para encontrar a Sakura dormida en posición fetal, con sólo una de mis camisas puesta. Sabía que no tenía ropa interior, pues vi a Blanca Nieves en el suelo, sola y rota y le sonreír triunfal.

Apagué la luz y me acosté a su lado, la sentí abrazarme y nos tapé con la sábana. Cuando estuve casi dormido, pegué un salto del susto, pues Sakura se había sentado en la cama de sopetón.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

-Pues que me siento mal, Sasuke-kun. –Su rostro estaba adornado con un puchero, _¿y ahora qué le pasaba por su cabecita? _Me miró directo a los ojos, acusándome-¿Cómo hago para devolverle las braguitas a la niña?

_**Como dije antes, Sakura estaba loca, ella era tan, pero tan ella, que estaba loca por los dos y está de más decir que yo amaba su locura.**_

* * *

_-Sasukeeee-kuuun…. Estas no son de Blanca Nieves._

_¿Qué pasará si no consigo unas braguitas idénticas a las que TÚ rompiste?_

_-No volverás a verla, Sakura._

_-Sasuke-kun… esa niña… ¡es la niña de las braguitas!_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-¡Corre, Sasuke-kun, corre!_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Ah.. y disculpa los errores ortográficos, de ante mano. ¿Te gustó?:3**

...Y si hay alguien leyendo esto, y sigue mi otra historia (Hope), les juro que este próximo sábado les tengo la continuación... serio que sí.

_**Pd: Meli... ¿Disfrutaste el heladito?**_

¿Reviews?


End file.
